Ark Acres
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: Bellamy is the new ranch hand at Ark Acres, an old friend to Clarke Griffin, but just because they used to be friends, doesn't mean she has to be happy about him working there, right?
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd start the story of the modern Bellarke I want to write. It is set on a ranch, Clarke lives with her father, who wants to hire a ranch hand, better known as Bellamy. To say they clash will be an understatement :3**** (They are in Tennessee.)**

I had been driving for hours. This traffic SUCKED, not to mention my truck took a lot of fuel. Same goes for me too. I looked at my GPS on the dash board, and I was about an hour away from where I needed to be. Ark Acres (Stupid name I know.) was looking for a ranch hand, and who better to be said ranch hand, then Bellamy Blake? Jake Griffin had called me earlier in the month about the job, and seeing as me and his daughter were friends as kids, he thought it was better than hiring a total stranger. It had been a long time since I left Tennessee, and not much has changed. I pulled off he highway with a sigh. Might as well stop for some food and gas, right?

I was in the barn when I heard gravel crunching, brushing down my horse. She was a palomino paint, measuring about 15.2-16 hands at the withers. "Hang on Nova." I muttered, patting her shoulder as I walked to the front of the barn. I was wearing my usual, boot-cut jeans, worn and faded, my square toed boots, and a grey tank top with blue, unbuttoned flannel over it, the sleeves rolled up. I stepped out of the barn as I spotted a big red Ford F250 pulling down the driveway. "Dad!" I yelled, jogging across the yard to the house. Jake came out of the house, the screen door banging shut behind him. "Oh, the new ranch hand is here." He smiled. "New ranch hand?" I gaped at him, the truck pulling to a stop in front of the house. "Where do you expect him to sleep, huh?" I crossed my arms, glaring at my father. "In the spare room, Clarke." He gave me a look, meaning to drop it, and get over it. "Long time no see, Princess." I froze, I knew that voice. I whirled around, staring at Bellamy as he climbed out of his truck. "No! Dad?!" I turned to face him again. "It's better than hiring a total stranger, Clarke." He said pointedly. "I'd be happier with a stranger." I huffed, practically running off the porch and back to the barn.

I pulled into the ranch, and spotted Clarke running across the yard. I grinned. Last time I saw her she was all pigtails and pink ribbon, now her hair is loose and she looks.. Grown up. I pulled to a stop, opening the door to hear the yelling. Well, seems Princess wasn't to happy with the arrangement. "Long time no see, Princess." I grinned at her, and she whirled around to face me. "No! Dad?!" She turned to face her father, and he gave her that "Better than hiring a total stranger" stuff, which, in turn, was true. She had huffed and ran off the porch and back to the barn. "Well, who says reunions have to be sweet, right?" I asked, hopping out of the truck and closing the door. "Absolutely right." Jake laughed, grabbing my hand to shake it. "It's been a long time Bellamy." I nodded. "Yes sir it has." Jake grinned, patting me on the shoulder as we walked to the barn. Oh, this was going to be fun. Especially with Clarke around..

**So? What do you think? Is it good? I personally like it, and it'll probably be a few chapters before they hook up. (With how much I like these two though, probably sooner.) Drop a review in the comments!**


	2. Who Say's It's Easy to Have Feelings?

**Okay, since it got so many hits, heres the next chapter! Hope you guys**

I heaved the saddle onto Nova's back. Even though barrel saddles were supposed to be light, it was still pretty heavy, especially when you practically lifting it above your head. I shoved the saddle the rest of the way and sighed. "Gotta admit, having extra help is nice.. Gives me more time to go riding.." I mutter to myself, tightening the girth, causing Nova to start shaking her head and pitch a fit. "Oh you've had enough time off you big baby!" I gave one strong pull on the girth and Nova snorted, stopping. "Oh, does someone actually _enjoy_ me being here?" I heard Bellamy's voice, and whirled around the face him, my cowboy hat, yes, a cowboy hat, nearly falling off. I pushed the rim of my hat up, glaring at him. "Only because it gives me enough time to actu-" I was cut off as I started to giggle, Nova sniffing at my neck and chewing on my hair. I pulled my hair back, pushing Nova's head away before turning to face Bellamy. I almost did a double take when I noticed the fondness in his smile, but then it was quickly replaced with his smug smile. I frowned and turned back, getting Nova's bridle on. "I was saying, because it gives me more time to do more then just clean and watch the horses. I have free time for once." I muttered, getting the bridle over Nova's head. I felt hands on my waist and gasped, spinning around to face Bellamy, shoving him away. "What the hell Bellamy?!" I stared at him, my eyes wide. I saw something in his eyes. What was that..? Hurt? But before I could register it, it was gone. He didn't say anything, so I turned, finished with tacking up Nova quickly, and practically ran out of the barn, getting a foot in the stirrup and swinging up into the saddle as Nova took off at a canter. "Clarke wait!" Bellamy ran out of the barn after me, but stopped short, watching as I disappeared into the forest on the other side of the yard, just past our riding arena.

"Clarke!" I yelled, jogging out of the barn as she took off on her horse. I sighed, running a hand through my unruly hair. What was I thinking? Maybe that she was beautiful when she laughed... That I just wanted to know what she felt like.. I shook my head. What were these thoughts? That's Clarke we're talking about, the pain in my neck since I was a kid. I turned and sighed, kicking a bucket as I went back into the barn. I started with mucking out the stalls now, rather aggressive with the pitch fork as I threw the dirty shavings into the wheelbarrow. I sighed and stopped, throwing the pitch fork down. In the state Clarke was in, or more like, the state I put her in. I stepped out of the stall, and opened another one, pulling out the horse that Jake basically gave me. I tacked up in record time, swinging into the saddle. I kicked the horse, or Chief, in the direction Clarke ran off to. (Le queue picture of majestic Bellamy riding bareback across a beach with his shirt undone, and his long hair flowing majestically behind him.) I was practically galloping through the forest now, worried for Clarke's safety. It didn't take me long to find her, and when I did, I stopped short. She was walking into a clearing, her blonde her illuminated by the sunlight. It wasn't long before I moved toward her, unable to stop myself.

I had slowed Nova down when we reached a clearing. I pulled her to a walk as we broke out of the trees, looking around the clearing, I smiled some. It was beautiful. The sun was angled into the grass, making the wild flowers in the clearing practically glow. I dismounted slowly, leaving Nova to graze as I made my way into the clearing. I smiled, releasing a breathy laugh as I lifted a hand, catching a small white butterfly, it's wings illuminated by the sunlight. I lowered my hand, and spun around some, Dandelion seeds floating through the air. I barely registered the sound of another horse showing up as bird flitted up out of the knee high grass, it's blue wings sparkling. I turned around again and gasped, stepping back from Bellamy. I smiled again, and he moved closer, his arm going to my waist. He reached up with his other hand, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I looked to his hand, then back up at him, and his gaze dropped to my lips, then back to my eyes. My breath caught as he leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. When I didn't pull away, he took that as encouragement and pressed his lips against mine fully. My eyes grew wide, but then fluttered shut, melting into the kiss. I sighed, pulling myself closer to him. He bit my bottom lip gently, and I opened my mouth, allowing him access. My eyes snapped open when I finally came to sense with what we were doing, and I pushed him away, stepping out of his grasp. "Clarke..?" Bellamy asked. I looked up at him, and ran toward Nova. She threw her head up as I pulled myself up into the saddle. "Clarke!" Bellamy yelled, leaving him behind yet again.

**Soooo that happened. And I keep thinking, about Jasper XD It's kinda sad, because Jasper is a fictional character, but he's the type of guy I could see myself falling in love with, and it's like, "WWHHYY"  
>But anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Match Maker

**UUUUPPPPPPDDDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEE! Fluff warning, by the way.**

I had arrived back home in about 5 minutes, and untacked in record time, leaving Nova as I ran into the house and up the stairs, ignoring my father as he called my name. "Clarke?" He called as I ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and collapsed into the bed, crying into the pillow. "Clarke, honey, what's wrong?" My father came in, and sat down beside me, rubbing my back. "I don't want to talk about it.." I sniffled, and he sighed, and moved my hair out of my face. "Alright, but at least let me comfort you, okay?" He whispered, and I nodded, getting up onto my knees and hugging him, crying into his shoulder. "He kissed me.." I whispered, and Dad pushed me back, looking at me. "What was that?" He asked. "Bellamy.. He.. He kissed me.." I whispered, and wiped my nose. "Oh honey, that's what you're upset about?" He asked, and his face softened. He wasn't nearly as mad as I expected him to be. I nodded, and he laughed. He freaking laughed! "Why are you laughing?" I asked angrily. "Oh sweety, you're about as blind as I was when I was your age when it comes to feelings." He smiled at me. "What do you mean by that?" I leaned away from him some. "Honey, half the reason Bellamy took the job was because of you. Even as a kid he had feelings for you, but he didn't understand them at the time." He chuckled, as I wiped my cheeks. "You mean.." I stopped when he nodded. "And I have a feeling you feel the same." He grinned, and stood up. "I'll leave you alone now, to.. Contemplate.. Those feelings." He chuckled again, closing the door behind him as he left. I sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, and groaned into the pillow.

I rode back up to the barn, and dismounted, leading Chief into the barn. I glanced to Clarke's horse, and sighed. I took Chiefs saddle and bridle off, then put his halter on, leading him out to the field. I turned, looking up to see Jake walking my direction. I sighed, walking into the barn. "Well, Clarke was certainly torn up.." I heard Jake say. I took a deep breath, turning around, prepared to explain. "It's alright, I know everything." He said calmly, and I cringed. "Look sir, it was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed her." I replied, and he shook his head, smiling. "You're both blind as bats." Jake stated. I gave him a confused look. "You guys like each other, Lord all mighty!" He threw his arms up, walking out of the barn. I blinked. Clarke, feelings for me, feelings for her, what? In a numb state I continued with what had to be done, finishing with the stalls and providing food and water for the horses. I sighed, rubbing my face and sitting on a hay bale. "Hey.." I heard a soft voice, and looked up to see Clarke. I watched her as she walked over, sitting on the bale beside me. "Hey.." I replied, and a small smile touched her lips. "So... Uhm.. About earlier.." She said, and I tensed a little. "It was.. Nice.." She said, and I stared at her. "What?" She said, looking up at me. "That just uh.. Took me by surprise.." I responded, and she grinned a little. "It was just a little soon." She looked away now. She looked back up to me. "But, if we take it slow, I wouldn't mind it leading to.. More.." She stated bluntly, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I reached out, resting my palm against her cheek. She smiled, and leaned into my hand. I leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss, and her smile grew. "My father would make so much money at match making." She said, and I couldn't help but laugh. And Clarke laughed too. Then she leaned up, and gave me a kiss.

**Jake the match maker ^.^ But I found this to be an amazingly amazing chapter to write, it made me so happeh. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Date Night

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've just been so busy with school and everything, and Nova. Because, yes, I modeled Clarke's horse after my own, just large. Because my Nova is a tiny little butt. But I love her anyways. But, here's an update for you all!**

It had been a few days since Bellamy and I had talked, and we had agreed to go on a date. Today. At 5. And I was totally panicked. I had a few hours, but I kept getting nervous, and I've been trying on clothes for the past hour. He said to dress "_nice." _What does that even mean? Dress nice? That could either be clean jeans and a nice shirt, a skirt, or a dress. Oh god I can' go if I have to wear a dress! I am too self conscious for that crap! "Lord Jesus Almighty why?" I groaned, face planting into my bed. I heard a soft chuckle from my door and lifted my head to see my dad. "Having troubles?" He smiled at me, and I nodded meekly. "Bellamy told me about the date." He grinned, and I smiled some. "He did?" I muttered, and he nodded. "Yup. Even asked me for permission to actually asked you out. Something tells me though even if I hadn't said yes." He chuckled lightly again, shaking his head. "So what seems to be the problem?" He ruffled up my hair, and I smacked his hand away. "I don't know what to wear.." I groaned, face planting into the bed again. Dad got up, walking to my closet, and digging through the clothes. He through some clothes at me as I sat up, and I blinked at the outfit I was holding. He nodded, and walked out. "And with your boots, it'll look perfect." He grinned, walking out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I changed quietly, and stood in front of my full length mirror. I had gotten into a light pink cotton dress that reached my knees, and I pulled on a bleached out denim cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow. I grabbed my newer, cleaner boots and pulled those on, nodding to my reflection. "He was right." I chuckled, and grabbed a hair band from my desk, and started to do a side braid with my hair. I jumped a bit when I heard the doorbell ring. "Clarkey Poo Bellamy is here!" My father bellowed, and I turned pink. He did that on purpose, I could tell because I could here his and Bellamy's laughter from here. I sighed, finishing the braid and started down the stairs. My father was laughing with Bellamy when I got to the bottom of the stairs, but Bellamy's laughter slowly died when he saw me. He straightened, walking over to me quietly, smiling down at me. "You look beautiful.." He whispered, and took my hand. I smiled up at him, and heard the click of a camera. "Dad!" I gasped, turning to face my father. "What? I can't have a memory of my only daughter's first date?" He held a hand over his heart, faking hurt. Bellamy looked down at me, seeming surprised, and amused. "Anyway, you too should go, have a nice time, and be home after midnight!" He ushered us out the door. "Don't you mean before?" I looked up at him, and he grinned. "Nope." He slammed the door, and I jumped back a bit. "Your father is a very wise man.." Bellamy murmured against his hair, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Come on, let's go." I chuckled, dragging him to his truck. He held the door open for me, smiling as I climbed in. "My lady." He even bowed, making me laugh. I shook my head as he jogged over to the other side of the truck, and climbed in. "Shall we?" He started his truck and smiling over at me. "We shall." I grinned back, and took his hand in my own.

I looked over at Clarke as I parked in front of her house. We had gone out to dinner, then the movies, and then just walked through the park. We shared our secrets, our hopes, our dreams. I smiled some at her sleeping form, her head against the window. "Hey, Clarke.." I nudged her, and she groaned a bit, lifting her head. "Bellamy..?" She murmured, rubbing her eyes as she straightened. "We're home." I chuckled some, and she nodded. She glanced at the clock, and saw it was only 11:30. "It's not 12 yet though." She looked to me, her eyes glinting. "So true." I laughed some, getting out of the truck. I walked over to the other side, holding the door open and offering my hand to her. "Shall we go to my place then?" She smiled, taking me hand as she nodded. I led her to the barn, and held open the door to the loft. She stepped inside, and turned to face me when I closed the door. "Very homey." She gave me a smirk, and I glanced around, seeing the clothes scattered everywhere. "Oh crap, sorry, I should have cleaned this morning.." I walked around the room, grabbing clothes. I stopped, thinking for a moment, before throwing the clothes into a corner. "Jesus, sorry." I smiled a bit, turning to face Clarke, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's fine, really." She smiled, shaking her head as she walked up to me. I smiled down at her, my hands going to her hips. "What would I do without you..?" I murmured as I pulled her towards me, kissing her forehead. "You'd probably die of boredom." She smiled up at me. "You wish." I scoffed, and she feigned hurt, holding a hand over her heart. "You wound me." She made a huge show by falling onto him, pretending to faint. "Alright, if that's how you want to play. " She squealed as I picked her up, and dropped her onto the bed, and she squealed again when I almost fell on her, catching myself at the last minute so I was hovering just above her. "You jerk!" She hit my just, but then gasped and squeaked as I kissed her neck. "Oh god.." She gasped again as I nipped at a soft spot on her neck where her shoulder and neck meet. I trailed my lips up her neck, and silenced her low groan as I kissed her lips. Her hands went through my hair, down my neck and shoulders, and trailed down my back. I moved my hand down, slipping my arm under her back and lifting her up so I could move us back away from the edge of the bed. Her nails dug into my back as I kissed a spot under her ear, and I pulled back and kissed her lips again, and she kissed back with just as much passion, her mouth opening up when I bit her bottom lip lightly. I pulled back with every intention of not letting it go too far, but that was before she gasped out my name..

**Alright, there you go. I'll do a filler chapter to tell you everything that happened after that XD And "chuckle" is a very strange word. Why do they call it a "chuckle" Will we ever know?**


	5. The Morning After

**I lied. I'm not going to type out what they did when she, and I quote, "Gasped out his name." Because I am very bad at writing that for some unknown reason. I get very uncomfortable when I have to write Rated M stuff XD Anyway, here's an update for you.**

The sun was just beginning to rise when I woke up, and I yawned, stretching a bit, the arm around my waist tightening it's hold when I moved. I smiled, turning my head to look at Bellamy. My eyes scanned over his face, taking in every curve, every freckle. I reached up, my finger barely touching his skin as I traced the curve of his jaw. "What're you doing princess..?" He muttered as he shifted, and opened one eye. "I want to draw you." I replied, quietly, but firmly. A small smile graced his mouth, and he laughed just a little bit, and pulled me towards him, kissing my forehead. "We should probably get up.." I sighed, and his grip tightened again as he burrowed his face into the crook of my neck. "Five more minutes.." He whined, and I couldn't help but giggle at this. "You sound like a 5 year old.." I giggled, and he lifted his head, looking me dead in the eye. "I can do so many more things than a 5 year old can Princess." For emphasis, he pulled me forward, and moved my hair out of the way, kissing his way down my neck. I released a tiny sigh, tilting my head over a bit as he found a sensitive spot on my neck and sucked on it, then bit it, making me jump a bit. "Ow, Bellamy!" I hissed, but then I shuddered as he licked the area where he bit. "Alright, alright, point taken.." I breathed out, afraid if he kept going, I wouldn't want to stop him. He smiled against my skin, and pressed tiny kisses to my skin as he kissed his way back up my neck, along my jaw, and finally stopping at my lips. I smiled into the kiss, and I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. But then, the door flew open. "Rise and Shine sleepy heads- My eyes!" My dad swung the door open, then literally screamed, like a girl, covering his eyes with his hand. "Dad!" I shrieked, moving away from Bellamy as fast as possible, and Bellamy just looked terrified. "You used protection, right?" He asked, and had the nerve to peek out from under his hand. "Oh my god Dad get out!" I threw a pillow at him, and he laughed, turning around and walking out. I was turning bright red when my father closed the door, leaving us alone. "Oh my god.." I groaned, and rolled over, hiding my face in Bellamy's shoulder. He busted out laughing, a hand on my shoulder. "It's not funny!" I sat up, smacking him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but 'Clarkey Poo' it really is." He choked a bit and coughed while he laughed. "Don't call me Clarkey Poo literally the morning after we had sex!" I got up, attempting to bring the blanket with me, but Bellamy pulled on it, making it drop to the floor. "Bellamy!" I turned around, and he smiled. He sat up in the bed, and threw his legs over the side, and grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him. He hugged his arms around my stomach, kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry, your right." He murmured against my skin, and I couldn't help but sigh. When his lips trailed down, I stopped him, pulling up on his hair, and then pulling back, making his head tilt back. "Kinky." He smirked up at me, and I shook my head. "Shut up.." I said as I kissed him, then pulled away, grabbing my clothes. "Awww but Clarke.." He sighed, falling back onto the bed. "I have to go.. I need to take care of Nova." I pulled up my jeans, and he sighed again, and I shook my head, pulling on my shirt as I walked over. "I'll see you later?" I walked over to him as he sat up again, his head tilted back to look up at me. "Mmhm.." He murmured against my lips as he pulled me down for another kiss. "Later.." He smiled as I walked to the door, grabbing my boots. "Bye." I smiled, giving a tiny wave, closing the door behind me. Well, if one things for certain now, I've fallen, for Bellamy, and I can't get up..

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to do the "Help I've Fallen and I can't get up!" thing, it was right there, calling to me, I couldn't help myself. I'll do a Bellamy's POV next time but I was lazy today, so it'll just be Clarke for now. Hope you enjoyed the new update! Bye!**


	6. A Day Off

**Update! Sorry I haven't been updating as much, but I've been running out of imagination x.x **

Today was my chore day. I got to do all the cleaning in the barn, because today was Bellamy's day off, and Dad was a few towns away to get some supplies. I was in the middle of cleaning stalls, and of course, what fun is cleaning without music? I had the radio blasting music, seeing as all the horses were outside so the loud music wouldn't freak them out. I had one of my favorite corny 80s songs playing. Wham! Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, was playing rather loud, and let me tell you, that song was contagious. I was seeing to the music, and moving to the music as I shoveled horse crap. Cliché right? I shrieked and fell over, ducking behind the stall wall as I heard laughter erupt from the barn door. I peeked up, and my cheeks turned red as I rushed over to the radio, turning the volume down and turning to face Bellamy. "It's not funny!" I couldn't help but grin when I said it though, and Bellamy shook his head, walking up to me. "No, you're right Princess, it's hilarious." I smacked his shoulder, and he started laughing again. I shook my head, and Bellamy stopped laughing as Uptown Funk, by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars came on, and he grinned. "Is this a radio station?" He looked down at me, and I shook my head a bit. "I burned the songs onto a CD." I muttered, and he grabbed me, pulling me into him. "I like your taste in music." He smiled and leaned down, kissing my cheek. He laughed when he pulled back, seeing the disappointment on my face. "I'm too hot, hot damn, called the police and the fireman, I'm too hot." He started singing, and I couldn't help but laugh as he flipped his hair back. "I thought today was your day off?" I smiled up at him, and he pulled my into him again, hugging me around my waist, and my arms naturally went up around his neck. "It is, but I wanted to see you." He smiled down at me, and I grinned, my cheeks turning pink. "You're so cute when you blush.." He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. I sighed , tilting my head to the side a little as he placed small kisses against my neck, working his way up to my jaw. My eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on the skin just under my jaw, and I released a small groan, making him smile against my skin. "Mm.. Ugh.. Bellamy, I still have cleaning to do.." I sighed, but couldn't bring myself to let go of him. "I can help, that way it'll be done faster.." He leaned back some, and smiled. I nodded, and tried to pull back, but his grip tightened on my waist, and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before releasing me, walking over to turn up the radio, and Animals, by Maroon 5, came on, and he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "Not a word." I threw a pitchfork at him, and he grinned, catching it and began cleaning the stalls on the other side of the isle.

It didn't take long for me and Clarke to finish the rest of the work, but as we worked, I kept stealing glances at her. She worked to the beat of the music, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that completely adorable. She was starting to get sweaty, and turn a bit pink from the excursion, and I grinned a bit once we were finished, because let me tell you, she was hot when she had a workout. Once we finished, I grabbed her arm, and she squeaked as I pulled her up the stairs to the loft, where I usually slept. "Bellamy! What are you doing?" She giggled as I pulled her inside, closing the door and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around my waist almost instantly. I turned, and she gasped a little when I pressed her back against the wall, and I knew she could feel the fact that I was completely turned on. I began kissing her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I pushed my hips forward against hers when she groaned, and that only made her gasp, and moan again. I thrust forward again, and she rocked her hips with mine, and she curled her fingers in my hair, pulling my head back and attacking my mouth with her own. I grinned as I kissed her back just s hungrily. I nipped at her bottom lip, and she complied by opening her mouth. I pulled back just a moment, lifting her shirt off, and then kissed her again. I ran my hands up her back, and she shivered at the touch. Her hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and she pulled it up, parting for barely a second to allow the shirt to come off all the way. She kissed me one last time before pulling back, and dragging her lips across my jaw, and down my neck. I growled a little as she nipped at the skin, and she squealed as I turned her around quickly, dropping her onto the bed and followed after her, my mouth trailing down her neck and to her chest. But, everything after that, well, you guys will just have to use your imaginations. Bye then, me and Clarke have some.. Business to attend to.

**And cue the wink and wiggly eyebrows. Hope you guys liked it x3 I'm scared of my parents finding the stuff I write so I'm going to like, keep the smut down to a minimum x.x But anyway, there's your update!**


	7. New Arrivals

**Uuppddaattee. Two updates in two days, wow, I'm on a roll ^.^**

Flying. That's the only word I can use to describe it. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm running a jumping course with Nova. Nova's a great little jumper she is, we can jump 3 feet. The course consisted of 15 jumps and lots of turns. I love my English saddle, so much more than my western. I don't know what it is about English saddles that are just so much more... Nice. But yeah, running, turning, jumping. And all that technical crap you probably don't want me to go into right now. Anyway, I'm headed for the last jump now. I nudge Nova a few times, sit up in the saddle, and bring myself up and over her neck as she pushed up off the ground. Basically, when jumping horseback, I guess you technically jump with the horse. I leaned back as Nova's front hooves hit the ground, and then straightened in the saddle when she had all fours on the ground. I grinned, and slowed Nova down to a trot, and she snorted, shaking her head. "Good girl, you did great." I leaned forward to pat her neck once I slowed her to a walk. I dropped the reins, and let Nova just go at a leisurely walk around the arena to cool her down. I leaned back, and rested my head just above her tail, so I was basically laying down on Nova. That's another thing I like about the English saddle, you can't do this in a western saddle. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and sat up to see Bellamy watching me, a smile plastered on his face. He reached up, and waved when he saw me watching, and I smiled, waving back. "Clarke!" My dad called, and I turned my head to see him rushing out of the house and towards his truck. "Sorry girl, not quite ready to cool down yet." I muttered, and nudged her into a canter. And this is where you would all call me a show off, because, well, I jumped Nova out of the arena. I cantered over to Dad, and pulled Nova up beside him. "What is it?" I nudged Nova into a trot to keep up with Dad's quick pace. He stopped at the truck, and I pulled Nova to an instant stop. "I have to run into town, and we have a new boarder coming in. They expect you to exercise their horse for them, because they're hardly ever in town." He said as opened the door, and stopped to face me. "Well, I can do that. Okay. What kind of horse is it?" I tilted my head a bit, and Dad sighed, shaking his head. "They didn't say. They should be here in an hour. Have a stall ready, and a spot in the tack room open." He got into his truck and closed the door, rolling down the windows. "I'll go ahead and get that done." I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Be good while I'm gone!" He called as he basically tore out of the driveway in his hurry. I turned Nova around, and rode her over to the barn before dropping out of the saddle. I took Nova inside, removed her bridle, and began to take off her saddle. "Nice ride.." I heard a voice behind me, and arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled, and turned in his arms, looking up at him. "I know, right?" I grinned when he rolled his eyes, and leaned down to kiss me. Just to be a tease, I leaned forward, but at the last minute I turned my head, so he kissed my cheek. He groaned, and began kissing down to my neck. "That's not fair Princess." He mumbled, and I laughed a little, and pushed him away. "Come on Bell, I've got to finish untacking Nova and get a stall and the tack room ready, we have a new boarder coming in." I turned back to undo Nova's girth. "Fine. I'll go ahead and get the stall ready. You want me to put the new horse next to Nova?" He looked over, and I nodded, carrying it into the tack room. "Thanks Bell, you're a doll." I grinned as he frowned, then simply looked disgusted. I walked emptied a corner for the new horse, and walked back out, then put Nova in her stall. I walked over, and hopped up onto the little bench thingy made for feed buckets, and sat there, watching Bellamy work. This was my favorite pass time. Watching Bellamy work, because, seriously, who could NOT watch Bellamy work? I mean come on, those arms. Drool. Anyway, I think Bellamy wants to go to his POV now. Bye!

I loved watching Clarke ride. Not just the fact that she was undoubtedly hot when she rode, especially jumping, when she was always leaning forward. But, it was more than that. She looked free when she rode. Like she could do anything that she set her mind to, which, in reality, she probably actually could. But riding, she could do anything when she was in the saddle. And I loved seeing that side of her. That girl that could probably cure cancer, or solve world hunger. Before I knew it, I had a goofy smile on my face while I watched her take Nova through the course. I leaned against the pitchfork in my hands, momentarily forgetting that I was supposed to be working. When she finally stopped, my smile only grew when she had decided to lay down on Nova's back. I straightened up, and picked up my pitchfork. She turned her head a bit, and sat up, looking over at me. She smiled, and I waved. She waved back, but was quickly distracted by her father calling her. And let me tell you, that whole jumping out of the arena and riding over to her father, that was pretty cool. And hot. I was in the tack room when she came back in, and once she got Nova's bridle off, I walked over, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "Nice ride.." I murmured, and she turned in my arms to smile up at me. "I know, right?" She smiled up at me, and I huffed, rolling my eyes. I leaned down towards her, and I was fully expecting her to kiss me back, but she turned her head at the last minute, so I kissed her cheek. I groaned against her skin, and began trailing kisses down her neck. "That's not fair Princess.." I groaned out, and she started to push me away. "Come on Bell, I've got to finish untacking Nova, and get a stall and the tack room ready, we have a new boarder in." God I love it when she calls me Bell. "Fine. I'll go ahead and get the stall ready. You want me to put the new horse next to Nova?" She nodded at me, and I grabbed a pitch fork, and then proceeded to grab a few bags of shavings. "Thanks Bell, you're a doll." She called out, and I frowned, then my expression turned to disgust, and she laughed. After a few minutes she came back out, and hopped up onto the bench shelf thingy for feed buckets. She would never admit it, but I know she likes to watch me work. Once I finished, I closed the stall door, and walked over to her. She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Sitting on the shelf, she was slightly taller than me, and most guys wouldn't like that, but I thought what was kinda hot as she ran her fingers through my mop called hair, and wrapped her arms around my neck. As soon as I kissed her, I could hear someone clear their throat. I groaned, and pulled back, turning to face whoever it was at the barn door..

**You guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see who it is :3 **

**And also, this is my longest chapter yet o3o**

**And thank you all for the great responses! I'm glad I can make some of you laugh so hard your family thinks you're insane, lol. Anyway, you might get lucky and have two updates in one day, if I'm up to it. Hope you're all having an AMAZING day! And may the odds be ever in your favor ;3**


	8. New Arrivals Part 2

**Here's a new update c: You all MIGHT hate me after this chapter.**

I squeezed my eyes shut as someone cleared their throat from the barn entrance. Bellamy made a growling sound as he backed off, and helped me hop off the feed bucket tray thingy. We turned to face the boy at the front of the barn, who was very much in need of a haircut. "Sorry to interrupt, but uh, is this Ark Acres?" He asked, and his voice was very.. Childish, that's the only thing I could think to say. "This is. And you are?" I straightened my posture, and he smirked, looking me up and down. And I know Bellamy noticed this, because he tensed beside me. "Finn, Finn Collins. I'm dropping off my horse Apache." He had a smug grin on his face now that he saw how tense Bellamy was. I gave Bellamy a look, and then walked past Finn, over to where his trailer was. "What type of horse is Apache?" I walked over to the very expensive looking trailer. "He's a thoroughbred. Maybe you shouldn't go, in.. There.." He trailed off as I opened the trailer door, and disappeared inside. "One thing you should know now. She won't listen to any warnings." I heard Bellamy's voice, and walked over to one of the trailer stalls, peeking inside. I smiled up at the big bay thoroughbred, and his ears perked towards me, and snorted, moving closer to me. "Well hey there." I stroked his nose, and reached for his halter, clipping a lead line to it. I led him out of the trailer, and Finn's eyes went wide. "He's usually never that good with people. Even _I _have a hard time with him." He gaped at me, seeming more than a little surprised at my abilities. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." I said simply, and began walking past him with Apache. "What's that supposed to mean?" He jogged after me, Bellamy quickly following. "Some horses have a preference in people. Some like women more then men, and some simply just don't like the personality of a person." I took of Apache's halter once he was in the stall, and when I turned around, Finn didn't look happy. Bellamy kept glancing our way as he carried Apache's tack into the tack room, and Finn stepped forward, a little too close for comfort. "I think it's time for you to go. If I have any further questions about Apache, I'll call you." I said simply, and stepped away. Finn's expression hardened, but he nodded non the less, and turned, walking out of the barn. I heaved a sigh as Bellamy came back into the barn. "So, he's leaving?" He walked up to me, and I nodded as I hugged him, my head against his shoulder. "Thank god. I didn't like the way he was looking at you." He murmured against my hair, and he began to grow tense again. "I didn't either." I smiled some at how upset he was becoming. "Bellamy," I pulled away to look up at him, "you don't have to be worried about Finn, I would never go for a guy like him." I said simply, and Bellamy released a breath. "I know, I know, it just, it still upsets me." He ran a hand through his hair, huffing a bit. "Aww, are you jealous?" I cooed, and Bellamy frowned a bit.

"Yes." I responded bluntly, and Clarke looked a little surprised at this, but then she smiled. "I love it when you're jealous." She giggled a bit. I'm surprised she wasn't expecting this, but I mean, when Finn checked out Clarke, I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Then I thought about something. This was risky, but it would I know it was true, and I know that it will definitely make our relationship stronger. Not that I doubted the strength of our relationship. But, I had to do this. "Yeah well.. I love you." I said it, quick and blunt, and her eyes went wide for a second. I looked her dead in the eye, and she started to smile, jumping up, and putting her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I love you too." She said against my lips. I smiled, and my arms snaked around her waist as I kissed her back. I almost wanted to drag her into a stall, but I figured it would be better if we went to my bed. But, surprisingly enough, I was content to just stand here and kiss her. I could be content just kissing her for the rest of my life. And, well, I can't think of a dramatic line to finish this chapter, so, that'll have to do.

**Sorry, I know Bellamy's POV was short, but I had just woken up, and I'm friggin exhausted so it's just like, I'm in zombie mode. But anyway, there's your update.**


	9. Wrongfully Blamed

**Okay, so, a lot of you have been asking about Octavia, so she'll be in this chapter. Anyway, here's your update :3**

I was currently leading the horses out to turn them out. Apache was in the round pen by himself until he was settled in properly. I turned Nova out, and when I took off her halter, she took off across the field, kicking and bucking. The horses all stopped, and turned the attention in my direction when a car pulled up the driveway. I turned, and a grin spread across my face as Octavia bounced out of the car, and squealed. "Bell!" She ran across the gravel, and tackled me in a hug, her arms wrapping around my neck in a vice grip. I grunted a bit, and released a small laugh as I hugged her back, picking her up and spinning her around. "Octavia!" I mimicked her squeal, and that earned me an explosion of laughter, not only from Octavia, but from Clarke, who was standing in the barn door. My eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure I was turning red as Octavia released me, and ran to Clarke. "Clarke! Clarke! I've missed you!" Clarke eagerly returned Octavia's hug, and that made me smile. But then I frowned. "Wait, you two know each other? You weren't even born when I was friends with Clarke.." My frown deepened, and Octavia nodded. "I remembered Mom talking about your friend Clarke, and wondering how she was doing, so I tracked them down! Clarke gave me riding lessons too." Octavia grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "How's Nova? Can I ride her again? She's such a sweet little horse." Octavia was gushing, and at the mention of Nova, Clarke broke out into a huge grin. "She's in the field if you want to go say hi." She said, and Octavia nodded, before she was running off towards the field. I walked over, instantly wrapping my arms around Clarke's waist as I hugged her, resting my chin on top of my head. "So, you know my sister?" I said, and she nodded, her arms going around my waist too, her head on my chest. "I'm glad you too are friends." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Me too. Octavia is great. She's super eager to be around horses too, and a quick learner. She wants to learn how to jump." She said, kissing my shoulder, and I laughed a tiny bit. "That's my O.." I released Clarke, my arm snaking around her shoulder, and I hugged her to my side as I walked over to the field, where Octavia was in the field.

After an hour or so, we were all in the arena, and I was giving Octavia a lesson. She wanted to jump today, so I had four or five 1 foot jumps. "Alright, keep her at steady trot, and once you reach the jump, go into a 2 point, and squeeze with your legs!" I called from the fence, and Bellamy smirked at me a little, before returning his attention to his sister. She did as she asked, and she grinned over at me, and I gave her a thumbs up. "Now, for the rest of the jumps! Take the blue cross rail to the red flat pole, to the flowers, and then to the pink ribbon!" I called, and she nodded, and kept Nova going at a trot. "You did really well with her lessons. She's almost as good as you." Bellamy commented, but then glanced at me, and smiled. "Almost." He said, and I chuckled a little, shaking my head. Octavia stopped Nova when she had finished the tiny course, and she smiled down at me. "So, how was it?" She looked down at me expectantly. "You did great. Soon you'll be able to do that at a canter." I smiled, and her smile turned to a grin. "Why can't I try it at a canter now?" She tilted her head some. "You need to build up the muscles in your legs and abdomen necessary for jumping at a canter. What you can do, is canter around the field. But no jumping." I warned at the end, and she smiled and nodded, kicking Nova into a trot. She sat to the trot before nudging Nova into a canter. I watched her seat. Heels down, shoulders, elbow, knee and heels all in line. An even line from her elbows to the bit through the reins. I frowned, when I realized she was turning Nova towards a jump. "Octavia! I said don't jump! Turn her away from the jump!" I yelled, and moved away from the fence. "I can do it Clarke! Just let me try!" She called back, her attention fixed on the jump. "Octavia, no!" I yelled again, but it was too late. Nova refused the jump, knowing Octavia wasn't ready, but that only sent Octavia flying over her head, and landing on the other side of the jump. I ran over, sliding onto my knees next to Octavia. "Hey, Octavia." I rolled her onto her back, checking for any serious injuries. I sighed with relief when I found no broken bones. Only a few scrapes. "Octavia!" Bellamy ran up as she started to wake up, groaning a bit as she started to sit up. "Don't sit up, take a minute to relax. You're still in shock." I got up, and jogged over to Nova, and pulled her head up before she could get a mouthful of grass and choke. (FYI yes horses do choke if they eat grass while they have a bit in their mouth.) "Octavia just fell off, and you're worried about the horse?" Bellamy scoffed, and I turned, narrowing my eyes. "I'm sorry Octavia fell off, but that happens when you ride horses, and she's not seriously injured. However, if I leave Nova alone to eat grass while she has a bit in her mouth, she could choke, and die." I growled out, my grip tight on the reins. "Octavia could have gotten hurt though! I can't believe you let this happen! Better yet, knew! How could you be so reckless?!" He spat out, and I froze, and breathing became difficult for a second. "Bell!" Octavia looked just as surprised as me. "Clarke!" Octavia called now, when I pulled on the reins, and led Nova out of the field. I led her into the barn, and quickly untacked her, brushed her out, then walked out of the barn, turning her back out. "Clarke!" Octavia called again, and I gave her a weak smile as I walked to the house. I slammed the front door shut, then went upstairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut, and I fell face first onto the bed, and cried. I cried, and cried, and cried, until I couldn't cry anymore, and finally just, fell asleep..

**So, there's your update. Hope you guys liked it x3 Bellamy was a little bit harsh on Clarke, wasn't he? Anyway, I've been out of school for basically two weeks. I'm going crazy. I actually _miss _school... Anyway, Happy Update! I hope you all have a FANTASTIC day!**

**P.S: The setup to the barn, arena, house and all, and the round pen, is a lot like Heartland. So if you've seen that show, you'll know what I'm talking about. However, if you haven't, _you should totally watch_**_ it._


	10. Kiss and Make Up

**Two updates in one day. WOOP WOOP!**

Why did I have to be so stupid? I was so out of line to yell at Clarke like that.. The look on her face was imprinted on the back of my eyelids. A look of hurt, shock, and underneath it all, anger. I had stayed up all night going through what happened. After that, Octavia spent a good five minutes yelling at me. "Why are you so stupid Bellamy?! It wasn't her fault! It was mine! I was stupid and reckless! Not her! I swear to god Bellamy if you leave her with a broken heart you will surely regret it!" I sighed, those words playing through my mind on repeat. I drew my hand down my face, groaning into my hand, and then dropped my hand to my side. I trudged down the stairs from the loft, and stopped when I saw Clarke brushing Nova in her stall. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she had barely gotten any sleep. If that didn't make me feel worse, I don't know what would.. "Clarke.." I stepped down, and she looked up, and I almost took a step back with the force of the anger that flashed through her eyes. "What do you want Bellamy?" She spot at, and the way she said my name, with such conviction, made me physically flinch. "I just.. I wanted to-" I got cut off mid sentence. "Wanted to what? Say sorry?" She growled, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes again. "Well you're not forgiven Bellamy.. How could you say that about me..?" She stepped out of the stall, and she held up her hand when I tried to take a step towards her. "I would never put someone in danger _on purpose _Bellamy.. Yes, I realized that she could fall off, she already had before. But that's what comes with horseback riding, Bell.. She takes the risk every time she puts a foot in the stirrup. But I love Octavia, and Octavia loves riding. You can't get upset with me every time she falls off.." She breathed in deeply, finishing her little speech. "I know Clarke, I know, I swear I won't do that again, I was stupid, and selfish, and I realize that now Clarke, god Princess I'm so sorry.." I shook my head, and I could feel the tears well up in my own eyes, and one slipped. Her walls shattered, and she hugged me, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and she buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back just as tight, burrowing my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet smell as her shoulders shook, and she just cried. And I would be ashamed if I didn't admit that I was crying with her.

At first, I thought it would be easy enough to not fall into his arms, but when he started crying, I broke. I mean, come on, who wouldn't? _Bellamy Blake_ was _crying_. I ran forward, hiding my face in his shoulder as I began to cry just as hard as I did last night. He hugged me back just as tight as I was hugging him, and I knew he was crying also, and that just made me cry even harder. God this sounds like such a sappy love story but who the hell cares? He pulled back long enough to look down at me, and he reached up, resting his palm against my cheek while he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He did this with his other hand two, and I gave him a weak smile. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered again, and I shook my head, standing on my tippy toes to give him a gentle kiss. He dropped his arms and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me into him and kissing me, and it was so full of emotion and passion, and I melted into it, my hands on his shoulders. He pulled back, and opened his eyes, staring down at me. "I love you, Clarke Griffin." He said, and with the such an emotion filled voice, and I cracked another weak smile. "I love you, Bellamy Blake.." And I meant it, just as much as he did.. And I know I always will.

**Next chapter will start with Clarke's POV, and I know her POV in this one and the last one but _oh well, get over it._ LOVE YOU!**


	11. Surprise!

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I got distracted by kite flying and Netflix. But, here's your update now :3**

I sighed as I woke up the next morning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes clear of sleep. I got up, and once I was in the bathroom, came the miserable task of brushing my hair, because, unlike most females in movies, I happen to wake up with a rats nest for hair. Once I managed to get my hair tamed, I chose my outfit, which consisted of a faded red graphic print T-shirt, my boot cut jeans, and my boots, which I proceeded to yank on while I was going downstairs. Let me tell you this, putting on shoes, and going down the stairs at the same time? _Bad idea.._ I proceeded to loose my balance, and trip the last stair, falling flat on my face. I let out a string of cuss words, and I heard laughter from behind me as I got up. I turned to glare at Bellamy, who was doubled over with laughter. "It's not funny! I could have been hurt!" I cross my arms, looking away from him. "Aww, you're right. Yet, you don't say stuff like that when you're on the back of a horse." He smiled, hugging me. I sighed, and hugged him back. He was right, sadly. "Fine, fine. I'm a tough little girl." I made the baby voice, and Bellamy chuckled, and I smiled. The chuckling suddenly stopped when I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and his grip tightened on me some as my lips moved to the hollow of his neck, and grazed my teeth across the skin. "Clarke, don't start something you won't be able to finish.." He warned, in a strained voice. "Who says I wasn't going to finish it?" I murmured against his neck as I continued to nip, kiss, and suck on his neck. He released a strangled groan, and I smirked smugly against his neck. "Is your dad home?" His voice was deeper, huskier, and I shivered a bit at the sound of it. "No." I groaned as his hands began to roam my body. I squealed suddenly when he picked me up, his hands on my thighs, and dreadfully close to my arse. (I'm going to use the word arse instead of the other word x3) He carried me up the stairs, and into my room, kicking my door shut with his foot, and I squeaked again as he dropped me onto the bed. I grinned up at him, and the next hour or so were spent tangled in the sheets.

I grinned over at Clarke as she brushed out Nova, and she smiled right back while I cleaned out the stalls. I sighed as I dumped the last of the dirty shavings, and went back in to replace the shavings. Clarke was already gone, and I used the spare knife to split the top of the shavings bag thingy open, and dumped out about two in each stall. I swept the barn isle, and then walked out of the barn, stretching my arms above my head as I walked over to watch Clarke ride. She was in her English saddle again, and I guess she was still in warm up, because she was cantering around the ring, not paying attention to the jumps yet. She had about twenty jumps set up, a range of 2-3 feet, and all different colors and angles. Even a few oxers and bounces. (If you don't know what a bounce jump is, look it up o3o) I smiled some as she turned, aiming for her first jump, her expression full of concentration, and she moved up into her 2-point as Nova lifted her front legs. I frowned a bit as I heard gravel crunching, and turned to see a car pulling up the driveway. Clarke noticed too, and stopped, trotting Nova over to the fence. She pulled Nova to a stop beside me, and I glanced over at her. "Think Finn's come back?" I looked up at her, and she shrugged. "Get the gate?" She nudged Nova to a walk towards the gate, and I unlatched it, pulling it open, and closing it once she was inside. She swung out of the saddle, and basically on instinct, my hands went to her waist as she landed. She smiled at me, and I put my arm over her shoulders as we walked towards the car. I stopped cold when the door open, and Clarke frowned up at me. "Bellamy!" A high pitched squeal came from the blonde that hopped out of the car. The blonde was fake though, that much was obvious thanks to the dark roots, and her face was covered in way too much makeup. I can't believe there was a time when I found that desirable. She frowned a bit when I didn't reply, then her eyes trailed across the arm that was around Clarke's shoulder, and her expression turned to ice and daggers when she looked at Clarke, which seemed to catch Clarke off guard. Her expression quickly turned to happy and cheery again as she literally, skipped over to me, and I tensed when she hugged me, and I pushed her back. "What are you doing here Michelle?" My voice was cold, and I pulled Clarke closer, even though she was still holding onto Nova, but Nova seemed to be just falling asleep. "I just wanted to see my Bellamy again.." She pouted, and I could feel Clarke grow tense beside me, so I pulled her even closer, if possible, and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. When I straightened, Clarke had relaxed, but I could almost see the claws coming out of her manicured nails with the glare she was shooting Clarke. "I'm not yours, never was, and never will be. Now, please leave." I ground out, and she literally hissed, but only a little. "Fine, but one way or another, you're going to remember me." With that, she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me off Clarke and into a sloppy kiss. I tried to push her off, but her grip was like a cobra, she wouldn't let go. But then, she backed off, or so I thought. Clarke pulled her off, and gave one wi cked left hook, that left Michelle sprawled out on the ground. I grinned at her, and put my arm back around her shoulder. Michelle looked up at Clarke with fear in her eyes, and she scrambled to her feet, her hand on her cheek, where surely a bruise would be left. "You're girl is crazy.." She spat at me. "Crazy when some bitch with fake hair and fake eyelashes tries to kiss my boyfriend." She lunged forward again, but I caught her, and Michelle screamed a little, running to her car. "You're both crazy!" She yelled, and tore out of the driveway. Clarke relaxed when she was gone, and she looked up at me, and seemed to be surprised when she found me looking down at her with amusement, pride, and several other emotions. "You're not mad?" She asked hesitantly, and I shook my head. "Nah.. Sorry about all that.. I am yours, only yours, and nobody else's, okay?" I looked down at her, and she broke out into a smile, and nodded. I sighed a bit, and hugged her, and she gave me a quick peck when I pulled back, and she smiled again, and I just watched as she led Nova back into the arena, and got back on. I smiled some, and just watched her ride for the next hour. And in that hour, I realized something. There are so many things I could live without, but Clarke, Clarke wasn't one of them. I don't even know how I survived without her before.. I smiled to myself. I loved this woman, I truly did. And what do you do when you love someone? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.

**So, there's your update. And as of this update, this is my longest story x3 And, how many of you can guess what Bellamy is gonna do? Huh? Huh? *Runs away giggling***


	12. The Big Question

**You guys seriously need to stop commenting such nice things, like, it's going to make my ego HUGE. (That's a big fat lie by the way you should keep commenting nice things x3)**

I was grinning like a mad man while I was driving home. Today was my day off so I got to go do as I please, so, I went to the jewelry store. And I bought something for Clarke. I even had the whole date planned for where and when I was going to give it to her. I got up extra early this morning, and went to set up a little picnic spot on the ridge to watch the sunset, and there are candles out there, and I've even cooked. Because yes, I, Bellamy Blake, know how to cook. Anyway, I was on my way home when Octavia called, and I was smart enough to not swerve off the road when her screaming voice came over the speaker. "You're going to ask her WHAT?!" She screeched, but I could tell it was more of a happy scream. "To marry me." I smiled, turning off the highway. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, Bellamy this is amazing!" She squealed more, and from the extra noise, I could tell she was hopping up and down. "Tell her she better make me maid of honor!" She completely and unnecessarily yelled, as if Clarke could hear her, which, now that I think about it, wasn't completely implausible. (HA I spelt that right on the first try) "I will, O, don't worry." I chuckled softly, and pulled into the long driveway of Ark Acres. "I gotta go, O, I'm home." I stated. I stopped calling it "The barn," or "That place," and started calling it what it should be called. Home. I hung up on a squealing Octavia as I opened the door, and jumped a little when Clarke was standing right there, smiling. "Was that O?" She asked, and I smiled, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Yep. It was. She says hi by the way." I closed the truck door behind me. "Why was she squealing like that?" She looked up at me again, her hands behind her back and looking up at me with one of those fake innocent looks. "No reason. Now, what's that look for?" I pulled her close again, but didn't kiss her, my arm around her waist. "Oh, nothing, I just got a little something in the mail today.." She smiled sweetly, and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the house, where Jake had given me my own official room. Although we managed to sneak it passed Jake that we shared a bed almost every night. And no, we're not always 'doing it' sometimes we just sleep. "Stay in here." She pushed me into my room, and I collapsed onto the bed, after hanging up my jacket, which had a little velvet box in it, and sat on the bed, slouching against the head board. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Clarke stood there in a French maid's outfit. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped a bit, and I just stared, not really sure what to say. The costume was full with a short little dress, a little hat, fishnet stockings, and heels. "Well?" She kicked the door shut, and locked it, and I was on her in a second. I'm pretty sure I could find a way for us to occupy ourselves until we had to go..

After several hours, because yes, we both managed to have decent stamina, Bellamy was ushering me into my room to get dressed. "But, hey! What do I wear?" I turned to face him in my doorway. "Something comfortable." He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss before pulling my door shut. "Be more specific Bellamy!" I yelled, crossing my arms as I walked to dresser. "Jeans and a t-shirt Clarke!" He called back, and I grunted a bit, pulling a pair of my favorite bleached boot-cut jeans out, and a faded blue t-shirt, with black angel wings on it. I pulled on my clothes, than reached for my boots, and pulled those on, fixing my hair in a braid as I walked downstairs. I grabbed a sticky note off the banner, and frowned. _'Go to the Barn.'_ I sighed, and walked out the door, jogging over to the barn. I found Nova already saddled and ready, all I had to do was put her bridle on, and I grabbed the sticky note off the saddle. _'Get on, and follow the trail marked by the blue tape.' _I sighed, again, and grabbed Nova's bridle, putting it on her and swinging into the saddle, nudging her into a trot towards the tree line, quickly spotting a blue marker to the path that led to the ridge. I kicked Nova into a canter, and I used neck reining to steer her towards the trail, my other hand on my thigh. It didn't take me long to figure out that the markers were indeed heading for the ridge, and I frowned some as we got closer. I pulled Nova down to a walk when we got to the edge, and I ducked under a branch as we entered the clearing on the ridge. My eyes went wide, and I gasped a little at the sight before me. Bellamy was standing awkwardly in the middle of the field, next to a blanket and a picnic basket, with several candles placed around, and unlit for now. The sun was just beginning to go down, giving the whole clearing a beautiful amber glow. I slid out of the saddle, and absentmindedly tied Nova up, and walked towards Bellamy, my eyes glued on him. I smiled as I got to him. "You did all this..?" I asked, and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's uh, it's good?" He gave me a nervous smile. "Good? Bellamy, it's great.." My smile grew when he released a relieved sigh. "Thank god.. Now, shall we?" He motioned to the blanket, and I nodded.

A couple hours, the sun had set, we had finished the food, and Bellamy had lit all the candles. "Come here." He said, and quickly dragged me to my feet, pulling my over towards where the candles were most abundant, and forming a circle around us. "I know we've only been together for about a year, but Clarke, I've never felt like this about anyone.. I love you so much, and, and I couldn't see my life with anyone else.." He stumbled over his words, a bit, and I smiled. "I love you too Bellamy.. What's this all about?" My eyes suddenly went wide when he pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Clarke," He started. "Oh my god.." I whispered as he got down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Will you marry me?" He looked at me hopefully. My hands flew to my mouth, and I stared at him for a second. "Clarke..?" He said again, and I snapped out of my daze. "Yes, yes, oh my god yes!" I dropped my hands only to wrap them around his neck, doing my best to kiss every inch of his face. He sighed, then started laughing some, and pulled my into a hug as he got up. "Here.." He stepped back, taking my hand, and slipping the ring onto my ring finger. "It's beautiful.." I whispered, and he smiled down at me. "Not as beautiful as you." He cooed, and I gave him a light smack. "Don't ruin it with corny comments." I smiled though, and kissed him again. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could ruin this moment. Except for the end of the chapter.

**Hehehehehehehehehe. Hope you guys liked it! And thank you all SSOO MUCH for all the reviews x3 LOVE YOU BYE**


	13. The Perfect Dress

**Ugh I feel like crap this morning. I'm coming down with a cold, plus I'm supposed to drive down to Florida on Thursday, so hopefully my cold will be better by then. Anyway, here's your update guys!**

***Time skip a Year***

I paced back and forth in the changing room nervously. I've tried on about 20 different dresses and none of them worked! They were all either too long, too small, kept falling off my cleavage, made my cleavage pop up, or made me look like a big marshmallow. "Clarke, calm down, we'll find the right dress!" Octavia was trying everything to ease my panic, and stress, but nothing would work. "We've been to five different dress shops in the last week and I've tried on 20 dresses at each! None of them had the right thing! Octavia, what if I can't find the dress? Oh my god what if I can't find a dress, and we have to call off the wedding? Oh my god.." My panic grew, and Octavia got up, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face her, and looking me dead in the eye. "You will not call off the wedding, you will not lose hope, we will find the right dress if it's the last thing we do!" She actually started to shake my shoulders a little bit. My eyes were a little wide as I nodded franticly, and she smiled, dropping her arms. "Good. Now, let's go find another dress shop!" She grabbed her purse and skipped out of the store, towing me behind her. Of course, I was too busy trying not to trip while keeping up with Octavia to notice the mop of black hair walking into a tux shop on the other side of the street. "Look! Over there!" She squealed, and dragged me to a bridal shop right next to the tux shop. The shop was surprisingly quiet, and it was a very nice set up. Dresses hanging along each wall, a few on mannequins, and the floors were light colored wood, and the walls were a pale yellow. It had a very nice.. Vibe, to it.. Octavia was already off god knows where, as I began sifting through the dresses. I was searching, and beginning to give up hope, when I finally found it. I stopped, pulling a dress out of the hangers, and holding it up to look at it. It was a slim satin gown that fanned out at the knees, like a mermaid gown, but more flowy. It was a shiny material, and it had long lace sleeves, and lace that covered the bodice down across the waist, and turned into a swirly pattern before fading out, the back of the dress was open down to the small of your back, so the sleeves would cling to your shoulders, and it dipped down to show _just _enough cleavage, but not too much. "Octavia!" I called, hurrying to the dressing room. Octavia showed up a minute later, her eyes wide when she saw me slipping on the dress. "Can you zip it?" I asked, turning, and she nodded, racing forward and pulling the zipper up to the small of my back, where the back of the dress started. The rest of it was showing off my little back dimple to the world. I smiled, because I knew Bellamy loved my little dimple. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my eyes went wide. The dress fit every curve perfectly, and it was easy to walk in with minimal train to get caught on anything. "It's perfect.." I whispered, and Octavia looked like she was about to cry. "I told you we'd find it." She grinned, and she helped me to get it off so I could go buy it. I was practically bouncing as we waited at the register for the cashier to finish ringing up the dress. We gave her the money, and took Octavia took the box as we walked to the door, where we saw Bellamy waiting, a smile on his face.

I stood in front of the mirror, pulling at the collar of the dress shirt as someone measured me for a jacket. I couldn't stand tight collars, but this was for Clarke, and besides, after the actual ceremony part I could unbutton the collar. After about 30 painstaking minutes, we managed to get the right suit measurements, and he scheduled for me to have it picked up the day before the wedding. I handed him the money, and walked out of the door, stopping when I saw Clarke and Octavia paying for a dress, and I smiled. I leaned against a lamp post by the shop to wait, crossing my legs over each other as I watched Clarke bouncing with excitement at the register. My smile grew when she handed the lady the money, and they almost, but not quite, skipped towards the door. I didn't think it was possible but Clarke's smile brightened even more when she saw me, and she bounced over to me. "I got the ddrreess" She sang, hugging me around my waist and resting her chin on my chest so she could look up at me with those big blue eyes. "I saw. I can't wait to see it on you." I smiled down at her, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Not till the wedding though." She stated firmly, and I laughed a little. "Sure thing honey." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her again. "Get a room." Octavia coughed out, and I grinned at her, before making a huge show and shoving my tongue into Clarke's mouth. "Eww Bell!" She squealed, pushing me back, but laughing anyway. "Aww, you love it." I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows. "But I'll never admit it." She sang, and skipped off with Octavia. I smiled after her, and followed a little ways behind. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. For both of us.

**There's your update guys! I did the first part before school, then did the rest after that. I had to suffer through school with a cold because I can't skip a day to be sick then be able to skip two days and go down to Florida. Fun fun! My head is killing me right now, and I've been sneezing all day. Life sucks x.x**

**Anyway, Happy Update!**


	14. AN

**Hey guys, I know you were hoping for a real update today, but I'm in Florida and the internet is slow, so you'll just have to wait until I get home, which will either be Sunday or Monday. I'm still fighting off a TINY cold now, it's mostly just a soar throat now. But anyway, in the mean time, until I can update the story, how about some Q/A? It doesn't have to necessarily be about the story, it can be about anything. About me, my life, my animals, the story, it can even be random trivia questions. **

**P.S. NOTHING PERVY**


	15. Wedding Day

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update the story! I got back from Florida yesterday, with a big 5 inch long road rash on my elbow. Woo. I was going to update yesterday, but I got distracted, so now I'm updating today! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

***The Wedding Day***

I was standing at the alter after all the guests had arrived, and I was constantly pulling at my collar, and re-adjusting my cuffs. I had picked up my tux yesterday, and it fit like a glove when I put it on this morning. I had done as much as possible to tame my wild hair, which meant copious amounts of hair gel and a comb. Still though, a few strands of hair kept poking out here and there. I fidgeted back and forth on my feet, and Wells, my best man (Mostly because Clarke insisted,) kept laughing silently beside me at my nervous state. I should probably mention now the venue of the wedding. We were having an outdoors wedding, in one of the field overlooking the barn. There were chairs set up, about 5 rows on each side with 5 chairs in each row. A white carpet led the way to the alter, and white and pink (Thanks to Octavia) fabric connected the rows of chairs, to make an isle way. The alter itself was a white archway, with white roses covering it. My fidgeting grew, along with my nerves, when the piano started to play, signaling for the brides maids, and maid of honor, to make their way down the isle. It wasn't a very big brides maid list. Raven, Monroe, Roma, and a few girls from Clarke's school, and as the maid of honor, Octavia. They were all dressed in pink, (because of Octavia again) satin gowns that stopped at their feet, most sleeveless, but a few were wearing one shoulder dresses. I stopped fidgeting, going still, once they all made it to the front, and Clarke appeared. I sucked in a breath at her appearance. Her hair was in bunches of braids that led into a bun, where her veil was clamped down with a crown. And her dress, my god, her dress. It fit her in all the right places, and she was absolutely stunning in it. I could feel the grin spread across my face, and she returned the smile, walking with Jake down the isle. My eyes were fixated on her as she got to the alter, and stopped to give Jake a hug. Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling proudly at Clarke, before releasing her, and going to his seat. "You look stunning." I whispered to Clarke as she took her spot in front off me, and handed her flowers to Octavia. "Thank you. So do you." She smiled at me, and I could feel my heart jump. The priest stepped forward, and began reading the lines and stuff, and once we got through the vows, he turned to me. "Bellamy Blake, do you take this woman, Clarke Griffin, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He turned to me, smiling some. "I do." I said, with as much emotion as I could muster, and I could see tears welling in Clarke's eyes. "And do you, Clarke Griffin, take this man, Bellamy Blake, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He turned to Clarke, still smiling. "I do." She said, not missing a beat, and I could feel a grin stretch across my face. "I now pronounce these two Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said, and cheers erupted as I wrapped my arm around Clarke's waist, kissing her like I've been wanting to do since I saw her at the front of the isle. She smiled into the kiss, and pulled back, grinning up at me. "Hello, Mrs. Blake." I smiled, and she grinned, kissing me again.

**I didn't feel like doing Clarke's POV today, because the movement required in typing is making my elbow sting, so I'll do Clarke's POV tomorrow. Anyway, there's your update, hope you liked it!**


	16. Wedding Day Part 2

**Here's a new chapter guys x3 So many reviews, you guys are great!**

I wouldn't stop fidgeting as they helped me to get on my dress, to say I was nervous was such an understatement.. "Clarke, stop moving!" Octavia huffed, and yanked the zipper up to emphasize, and I jumped as it pulled tight against my skin. "Ow! Octavia! Was that really necessary?" I turned to face her. "Yes." She nodded, as if that would finalize her statement. I blinked at her for a second, before she dragged me over to do my hair. "Sit." She commanded, and like an obedient dog, I sat in the chair. She started taking apart strands of my hair, and with expert hands, she started braiding several little strands. Then, she pulled back all my hair, leaving one big strand hanging, and pulling it back into a high bun. I cringed as she pulled at my hair, and got it into a bun, before braiding the large strand, and wrapping it around my bun, and weaving the little tiny braids in with the big braid. "Do you have to be so violent?" I muttered, as she gave another sharp tug. "Yes." She stated simply, and stood me up, then stepped back, making the motion for me to twirl around. I sighed, but spun, slowly. "Great!" She squealed, and clapped her hands together. "Wait, one more thing!" She raced over to desk, and ran back over to me, pinning the veil on. The veil only drifted down to my waist, but it was flowy fabric that matched my dress. "Oh, oh, oh, one more thing!" She ran back to the desk, then ran back, holding a hair pin with a blue gem in it. "Something old, something new, something borrowed.." She started to stick the pin in my hair, over my braids. "Something blue." I finished for her, smiling. "Ready?" She asked, and I nodded. "I've been ready." I smiled, and she grinned, and the piano music started playing. Octavia grinned, and got in line with the girls, and they all started filing out. Dad stepped forward, smiling down at me. "You look beautiful sweety.." He kissed the top of my head, then looped his arm with mine. "Thank you Dad." I smiled up at him, and I could tell he was struggling to stay composed. Then we moved forward, walking out into the grass, and onto the isle. I could see Bellamy had been fidgeting, but he had suddenly stopped when his eyes landed on me. His nervous expression suddenly morphed into a grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. I got to the alter, and turned to face Bellamy, and we read our vows. We said our "I do's" and the priest smiled. "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He made a sweeping gesture, and Bellamy pulled me forward by my waist, planting a strong kiss on my lips. I barely registered the cheers in the background as he pulled back, smiling down at me. "Hello, Mrs. Blake." He smiled, and I grinned. "Hello, Mr. Blake." I leaned up, and kissed him again. I knew then, that even if we hadn't just gotten married, I would have been with this man for the rest of my life.

**I know it's short, but I am thoroughly exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I've basically been sleep walking all day through school. Although, I did get a 100% on my math test the other day! And usually I fail miserably at tests! So yyayy! Anyway, I hope you guys like your update x3**


End file.
